Terbaik Untukku
by Green Reiss
Summary: Cerita Mel dari mulai sampai di Akademi Malaikat dan bagaimana ia mulai mengerti bahwa semua ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya.


Sebenernya… udah lama juga di FFN, tapi nggak pake akun ini. Soalnya aku ngerasa udah nggak cocok di suatu fandom yang kukarang, walaupun yang review lumayan, tapi… rasanya ceritaku jadi semakin membingungkan, jadi aku bikin satu akun lagi di FFN.

Karena fandom ini sangat berbeda dari fandomku yang sebelumnya. Jadi mohon di maklumi apabila ada kesalahan kata dan yang lainnya. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Mel Beeby Agent Angel - Annie Dalton<p>

Terbaik Untukku - Green Reis

…..

'At first, I don't believe, I think this is all just a dream

But, over time, I understand, this is the best for me'

'Awalnya, aku tidak percaya, aku pikir semua ini hanya mimpi

Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mengerti, ini yang terbaik untukku'

-Green Reiss-

Hope You Like It!

…..

A/N : Sama seperti di novel, semuanya Mel P.O.V

Aku, Melanie Beeby si pembuat onar, yang bahkan dijuliki Miss Rowntree –guruku- 'gadis bodoh yang sok tahu', berakhir menjadi malaikat!. Bukankah sepertinya mustahil?, awalnya aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya. Gadis biasa seperti aku menjadi malaikat?. Bukankah hanya orang-orang baik hati dan lemah lembut yang menjadi malaikat?, seperti Venetia Rosetti –teman sekelasku- contohnya, bukankah dia yang jauh lebih cocok menjadi malaikat?. Meskipun awalnya sulit menerima, tapi, inilah aku! Mel Beeby si malaikat pelindung.

Semuanya bermula dari meninggalnya aku di usia ke-13, tepat sehari setelah ulang tahunku! Dan kalian tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku meninggal?, ditabrak dengan mobil curian! Oh...Tidak bisakah aku meninggal dengan lebih layak?. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, tiba-tiba saja aku bersama segerombolan anak yang memasuki gerbang besar dengan tulisan 'Akademi Malaikat'. Akhirnya, aku memasuki gerbang itu, berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis jangkung dan kurus. Dan, wow! Pemandangan disana sangat sangat sangat indah, pohon dan bunga-bunga bermekaran di sisi jalan, gedung-gedung tinggi yang mewah menjulang dimana-mana. Tidak seperti surga yang selalu aku pikirkan, indah tapi terkesan kuno. Semua yang ada di Akademi Malaikat ini sangat berbeda dengan pemikiranku. Semua yang ada disini terlihat anggun dan terkesan modern, tapi yang benar-benar membuatku kecewa adalah, ini akademi! Tempat belajar. Ya, aku benci sekolah dan belajar.

Gadis di sebelahku tadi bernama Lola Sanchez, yang segera aku tahu kalau dia adalah sahabat sejiwaku, karena kami merasa sudah saling kenal walaupun tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi, seindah apapun tempat ini, semuanya pasti akan segera terbongkar, tentu saja, aku kan bukan malaikat?. Tapi, anehnya, wanita yang dari tadi menyebut nama anak-anak untuk penentuan kelas itu menyebut namaku, dan berkata selamat datang! Kenapa aku ada dalam daftar surgawi itu?.

Tanpa kuduga, media pembelajaran disini sangatlah berbeda dengan sekolahku di bumi. Bahkan pelajaranpun ada yang berlangsung di luar ruangan. Perpustakaan memiliki langit-langit yang dapat melihat langsung bintang-bintang. Dan bahkan Klub Sejarah tidak hanya mempelajari tanggal-tanggal saja, mereka melakukan perjalanan waktu! Disana juga ada kafe, tempat favoriteku dan Lola adalah kafe bernama 'Guru', nama yang cukup aneh kan?, tapi, begitulah, semua bisa terjadi di Akademi Malaikat ini. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah, disana juga ada tempat belanja! Ya, itulah favoriteku. Pembayaran disinipun tidak menggunakan uang, cukup memperlihatkan kartu Akademi Malaikat saja!

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mulai betah disini. Sekolah yang menyenangkan, juga kafe dan tempat belanja yang keren. Dan dengan dua sahabat yang selalu menemaniku, Lola dan juga Reubeun –yang sering dipanggil Lola Sweatpea-, ditambah lagi bekerja sama dengan Orlando –cowok tampan yang... mm... mungkin kutaksir- dalam Klub Sejarah.

Perlahan-lahan, aku juga mulai mengerti tentang Akademi Malaikat ini. Sebagian malaikat disini, berasal dari bumi dengan abad berbeda-beda, seperti aku dan juga Lola yang ternyata berasal dari abad 22. Sebagian lagi adalah malaikat asli, tidak berasal dari bumi, seperti Reubeun. Aku memang mulai betah, tapi, setiap malam, aku selalu memikirkan keadaan keluargaku. Bagaimana kabar Mum, Des –ayah tiriku-, dan Jade?, aku sangat merindukan mereka...

Di misi perjalanan waktuku yang pertama, kami ber-6 pergi ke London yang pada saat itu dalam era perang. Keadaan disana benar-benar kacau, perjalanan waktu kami baik-baik saja sampai aku mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi, bukan maksudku mengacaukannya, aku hanya ingin menolong seorang gadis kecil, dan bukan maksudku untuk menjadi pahlawan. Dan disaat itu juga aku menampakkan wujudku pada gadis itu untuk memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan itu merupakan kesalahan besarku, saat kembali ke Akademi Malaikat aku menyangka benar-benar akan dikeluarkan, ternyata aku salah satu murid yang mendapat nilai tertinggi! Dan setelah itu aku mendapatkan nama malaikatku. Helix...

Aku memang merasa bahagia di Akademi Malaikat, tapi aku juga sangat merindukan keluargaku. Karena itu, aku selalu menjadi sukarelawan Pengawasan Malaikat, berharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat mengawasi keluargaku sendiri.

Di perjalanan waktuku yang kedua, aku, Lola, dan Reubeun dikirim untuk menolong Cat, Nick, dan Chance. Tetapi, begitu kami kembali ke Akademi Malaikat, semuanya terasa berbeda, hingga kami sadar, ini Jebakan Kosmik! Akhirnya, aku, Lola, dan Reubeun kembali ke London. Dan ternyata, Nick sudah terpengaruh KK yang berwujud cowok yang pernah kutaksir saat sekolah di bumi, Brice... Tapi, akhirnya kami berhasil! Dan mengetahui bahwa Chance adalah Will Shakespeare!.

Di perjalanan waktuku yang ketiga, aku sendirian, tanpa sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi, aku bisa membantu Honesty, teringat lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Reubeun "You are not alone", ya! Aku tidak sendirian.

Begitu kembali ke Akademi Malaikat, aku sadar betapa bergunanya aku bagi orang-orang di bumi, mungkin tidak terlalu berguna, tapi ya... bisa sedikit membantu. Di sekolahku dulu, aku hanyalah gadis bodoh sok tahu, tapi disini, aku bisa berguna bagi semua orang. Aku mengerti, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untukku...

Mum, Des, Jade, jangan khawatirkan aku...

Aku baik-baik saja disini...

* * *

><p>End<p>

Thankyou for Reading!

Review?


End file.
